


Soul Searching

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Slow Burn, background taeyong/sicheng, johnny and taeyong are roommates, johnny whines a lot, johnten, tenny, thats for you commenter, this is probably going to be..... really long, will add more character tags as they come up, will add tags as I plan more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-21 06:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11351652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Basically: A Guide To Selling Your Soul by Johnny Seo (feat. A Really Beautiful, Mysterious, and Interesting Guy Called Ten)





	1. Chapter 1

## I

Johnny has never done anything wrong in his life, ever, so he wonders why he's being cursed.

Anyone will vouch for him, he swears: Taeyong _knows_ he's the perfect friend and roommate, Sicheng can only speak about the good in people, he's never not let Jaehyun empty the contents of their fridge no matter what Taeyong says, he lets Yuta do whatever he wants all the time, and he's the _best_ and _favorite_ hyung to both Mark and Donghyuck. He _knows_ he's never done anything wrong. _Ever_. So why does the universe hate him so?

“Why does the universe hate me so?” Johnny wails, rolling his head back into the living room recliner, not caring how bratty he may sound. He’s had a long day, it's hot as hell outside, his phone is dead, and a commercial for the most amazing gaming console ever made is on the TV, taunting him even as he tries to relax by watching COPS reruns with his favorite people. He hates everything.

“What do you mean?” Sicheng asks from where he sits on the couch, curled into Taeyong much like a cat. They're a picturesque couple who fit perfectly together, and even that is beginning to test Johnny’s nerves tonight. Amongst everything on his list of things that he hates, being single is one of them. Especially now that Sicheng’s AC is broken and Taeyong has invited him to stay over as long as he needs. Johnny loves Sicheng, really, but sometimes he hates Taeyong. 

“I mean,” Johnny answers in a whining tone, gesturing to the now-ending commercial, “Somewhere in the universe someone decided that that stupidly amazing, perfect, phenomenal thing needs to cost eight-hundred dollars. Let me say that again: _eight-hundred dollars_. That’s more than I pay for my part of the rent every month living here and I can _barely afford that_! I hate college. I hate that console. The universe is out to get me, I'm sure of it.” He throws an arm over his eyes and lets out a huff. He wants that console _so fucking bad_. 

“Stop being a brat,” Taeyong pipes up, “It’s not even that cool.” Johnny sits up to glare at him with an open-mouth while Sicheng sits quietly with his popsicle. He tries to summon the most bratty comeback he can think of just to annoy Taeyong, but he’s never been too witty so instead he looks to Sicheng. 

“Sicheng, I know you love me, so please punish Taeyong for being so mean to me. He doesn't understand the coolness of such a superior gaming system! He's still stuck in his PlayStation 2 days for god’s sake!” Johnny says, and Taeyong sticks his tongue out at him childishly while pulling Sicheng closer to him.

Sicheng pulls the popsicle out of his mouth with a _pop_ and licks his blue lips, looking between Taeyong and Johnny. 

“You want me to punish Taeyong?” He asks, ignoring the rest of everything, and Johnny’s about to say yes, but the way Taeyong smirks at his boyfriend has him gagging at the implication.

“ _God_ I thought you were on my side!” He groans, trying to focus his attention back on the TV, “And stop making bedroom eyes at each other, geez, I'm right here!”

Sicheng's cheeks darken and Taeyong laughs loudly, muttering _jealous_ under his breath as he too turns back to the TV. Everything gets quiet again for a while, but during the next break another commercial for the console comes on, throwing Johnny into another fit.

“I would sell my soul for that console,” Johnny decides, bringing his fist down on the arm of the recliner. He wouldn't call himself a gaming connoisseur, but he knows a good system when he sees one. On top of that, everyone's also advertising for the remaster of Skyrim that's been made specifically for it. Fittingly, that's always been Johnny’s favorite game. 

“You're being a bit dramatic,” Taeyong says absentmindedly, not even looking at the screen. Sicheng whispers something to him before turning to Johnny.

“You shouldn't say things like that so carelessly,” he scolds, and it's like a kick to Johnny’s gut. Sicheng is usually never bothered by language.

Johnny huffs and sinks lower into his chair, facing away from the couple, “Whatever,” he says, “I don't care. I'd still sell my soul for that console, and for the remaster of Skyrim for it. Catch me selling my soul for both, right here, right now. Hope you like soulless Johnny.” He’s pouting and he knows it, but he can't stop. He hasn't wanted anything so bad in such a long time. He would buy it if he could afford it, but he can't drop the kind of money it requires right before the fall semester starts - he doesn't even have his textbooks yet and they cost a small fortune themselves.

“Stop using that phrase so lightly, Johnny,” Sicheng warns again, “I'd be afraid to sleep here if you were soulless.” Johnny can't tell if he's being serious or not, so he turns over to face him, but he's met with Taeyong cooing at him grossly.

“I'll protect you from soulless Johnny,” Taeyong grins, nuzzling Sicheng’s cheek with his nose, “He won't scare me.” Johnny scowls at them, and Taeyong shoots him a threatening look, “And you, mind what Sicheng says!”

Johnny rolls his eyes and repeats what Taeyong said in a high pitched tone, then shouts again, “I’D SELL MY SOUL FOR THAT CONSOLE.”

Taeyong’s not one to care about silly stuff like this, but when Sicheng is bothered, he becomes a bolder version of himself. Thus, he hurls one of the couch pillows at Johnny, surprising him, and as Johnny gets ready to engage in an all out war, Taeyong shuts it all down. 

“Johnny, you can sell your soul for that console as long as you don't say it out loud again, fair enough?” He settles, and Johnny nods like the child he knows he is. Sicheng throws his popsicle stick into the trash can, and Johnny watches silently as Taeyong picks him up bridal style and carts him to his room, smiling sweetly as Sicheng wraps his arms around him with a laugh. 

Johnny doesn't know what he hates more: Taeyong or the console. Or Taeyong’s perfect relationship.

He sits and stews in the living room for a while longer as the sun fully drops below the horizon, bathing everything but what's in front of the TV in darkness. He's not tired, so he fiddles around with the remote and channel surfs before settling on some shitty slapstick comedy. It's not funny at all, but he watches it up until the point he figures that if he doesn't pee he’ll explode, so he gets up to go quickly.

The bathroom is at the end of the hallway, and he and Taeyong’s rooms sit opposite each other on either side of it. As he passes into the bathroom, he can just make out Sicheng telling Taeyong to _oh please do that again_ breathlessly followed by a long, drawn out string of moans from right behind Taeyong’s closed door, and he almost gags. He considers himself lucky that neither Taeyong or Sicheng are usually very vocal and he rarely has to be bombarded with visuals of what they do alone, but now it just feels like a jab at his patience. He's really just not had the best day. 

Ignoring all noises coming from Taeyong’s room, Johnny returns to the safety of the recliner for a good extra hour to let _things_ die down. He doesn't bang on the door and tell them to shut up, nor does he plan on bringing up anything in the morning. After all, he's really no monster.

Once he's felt as though he's waited and held up a safe fort for himself long enough, he shuts off the TV and heads to his room. Luckily, all seems to be quiet across the hall now, and Johnny finally lays in bed for some shut eye. 

But today, of course, things can't be that easy. 

At first he rolls around amongst his pillows and tries to get comfy, but he just can't find the right position, so he paces the room for a while to try to tire himself out. He ends up unlucky and still unable to sleep, so he tortures himself by looking up reviews for the new console for only a few minutes before he huffs in jealousy at everyone who's got their hands on it and puts his tablet out of his sight. He tries meditating but doesn't find any peace, he tries jacking himself off but finds no satisfaction, hell, he even tries counting sheep. He's miserable. And also pathetic.

Eventually, sleep washes over him at around three. It's restless and fitful and he wakes up feeling more tired than before and in a pool of his own sweat. He hates summertime. And he hates Taeyong, because if it weren't for him loudly fumbling around in the kitchen at seven in the morning, he would still be asleep. 

Without much thought but with an extreme amount of effort, Johnny rolls himself out of his bed and drags his tired feet down the hallway and into their kitchenette. Sicheng and Taeyong look well rested and bright, speaking softly to each other as Taeyong stands by the stove, flipping pancakes. Johnny's never understood how people can function so decently in the damn morning.

“Good morning,” Sicheng chimes with a smile as Johnny sits at the island with him, slouching down until his head is in his hands. Sicheng rubs a hand up and down his back nicely as Taeyong says, “You look like shit.” 

Johnny grumbles, “I would say good morning to you Taeyong, but I don't like you right now. Good morning to you though, Sicheng.” 

Taeyong scoffs and turns back to cooking, saying, “Only the people who like me get pancakes. The people who love me get chocolate chip pancakes. The people who don't like me can starve.”

Johnny rolls his eyes as his stomach rumbles. He really does hate Taeyong. Sicheng says, “I love you, Taeyonggie.” 

Taeyong turns around to plant an overly gross kiss to Sicheng's lips before saying in a stupidly love-induced tone purely to annoy Johnny, (but maybe also because Sicheng likes it) “I love you _even more_.”

Johnny says nothing as Taeyong serves Sicheng a stack of chocolate chip pancakes, but as Sicheng digs in and Taeyong seems to threaten to put the pan away, Johnny pipes up, “Taeyonggie, you know I love you too,” mimicking Taeyong's stupid voice with a disgusting addition of puppy eyes. He puts on his brightest morning smile, and Taeyong pretends to ignore him, but starts making more pancakes anyway. 

It’s mainly quiet as they all finish eating, only light conversation shared here and there. The sun seeps through the window over the sink and blinds Johnny in its wake, making Taeyong laugh and Sicheng shut the flimsy curtain. 

“What are you two doing today?” Johnny asks, knowing their Sunday's are never spent at the house. They’re always doing something fun that Johnny’s never invited to, but really, with the way they dare to even act around him here, he doesn't _want_ an invite.

Sicheng says, “I don't know. Maybe we’ll go shopping downtown for a while?” He looks to Taeyong who shrugs noncommittally.

“We haven't planned anything, but we can start there. What about you, Seo? Finally gonna leave the house?” He says it in a teasing manner now, but for the past few weeks he’s been pestering Johnny to get out and do something besides going to his summer classes and work. He fears for Johnny's social life or something, and while Johnny appreciates the concern, he likes spending his free days at home. 

“Why would you even ask such a thing, sweet roommate? You know my only love in this world is my bed.” He laughs, stretching back against his chair and sighing, “I can't leave my love.”

Taeyong clicks his tongue and calls him a loser before retreating to his room to change and grab a few things for his day. Sicheng brings their dishes to the sink, and Johnny promises to wash them once the two leave. 

“You know,” Sicheng says in his concerned and motherly way, “You should come along with us. It would be nice to go out, wouldn't it?” He leans across the island with his face in his hands, watching Johnny fidget under his gaze.

Johnny shrugs, “Maybe some other time, but thanks. I have a few assignments I should be working on anyway.” He's not lying, but he doesn't _really_ plan on doing them today, either. 

Sicheng sighs, “Okay, don't overwork yourself. But also don't underwork yourself.” Johnny nods and let's Sicheng hug him goodbye from behind as Taeyong returns with a small backpack and a clean outfit. Sicheng had seemingly woken up already fresh enough to go.

“Don't forget to do the dishes, either,” Sicheng adds as he follows Taeyong out the door, not waiting for a response. 

Truthfully, Johnny would love to go out. Not with Taeyong and Sicheng, but out in general, or with someone else. Once he’s good and alone, he sighs and trudges back into his room to change into something more comfortable for mid-July heat, which includes nothing but a pair of shorts. He glances at himself in his bedroom mirror and runs a hand through his hair. He's not _bad looking_ , he thinks, he's only single because he doesn't try. Which makes him upset, because there are very few things that he'd actually try to do. 

He throws his laundry into the washer and straightens up his room and the living room. He washes the dishes and puts them away, and he even wipes down the countertops because he knows Taeyong's a stickler about those things, and he obviously cares about the state of their home. 

Johnny feels like a crazy person as he pulls out the vacuum and walks through the entire house, Taeyong's room included, and cleans the morning away. When the clock strikes noon he makes himself a sandwich and takes a seat at the couch, turning on the TV to see what's on, but he's in some sort of other mood and sets the remote down before he can do anything. Instead, he parks himself at the kitchen island and pulls out his laptop, seeing what schoolwork he can get ahead on for the week. 

He takes an easy online quiz and writes his part of a discussion post due in three days, and he feels accomplished. He cleans off his plate and fucks around on YouTube for a while to pass the time. He gets sucked into a hole of Game of Thrones fan-theory videos, and as the seventh consecutive one loads, an unskippable ad for his dream console comes to egg him on, so he does what he does best and goes to pester Taeyong and Sicheng.

He creates a group chat between the three of them, calling it _the good the bad and the not ugly_ , and writes:

**while you two lovebirds are out you absolutely don't have to think of me and how much I want that new console**

**that is available in almost every store now in the city**

**wow aren't you two out shopping in the city?**

**how weird**

He continues to watch his video, fully prepared to pester them more in a few minutes if they don't respond, but Taeyong doesn't waste his time in answering with a selfie of him and Sicheng outside in the sunshine, captioned:

**actually we decided to go to the lake instead, no consoles in sight, plus I don't want one but thanks for the info anyway**

Johnny frowns as he reads it, and doesn't have time to close out of the group before Sicheng adds:

**Don’t sell your soul while we’re gone! We love you all in one piece**

But he really can't be too mad at that, so he sends another message:

**I won't but only because you're so nice to me sicheng, my bestest friend**

**you can choke tho taeyong**

He turns his phone face down on the counter and ignores the incoming chimes of what is undoubtedly Taeyong being mean right back to him. He elects to let them have the rest of their lake day together and undisturbed by him, but now he can't even seem to focus on his videos. Whatever mood he was in is now gone. 

Back to himself, Johnny returns to his original plan to veg on the couch and watch something, so he pulls a soda out from the fridge and does just that, keeping his phone far away from himself. He's pleasantly surprised to find that there's a Star Wars marathon going on, and he _almost_ wants to invite one of his friends over to watch it with him, but he decides against it because today is _his day_. Because he deserves that so much.

He mouths along to what Darth Vader has to say with the words ingrained into his mind from his childhood, and when the commercials start to roll in between he's forced up to fetch a bag of chips. 

Naturally, as he returns to the couch a commercial for _the fucking console_ is running its course, and having had enough, Johnny breaks the near pristine silence that he's been keeping so well to murmur, “I'd sell my soul for that damn console,” when there is a knock at the door.

His attention is ripped away from the screen at the noise, and he turns the thing on mute as he stands up, wondering who would be visiting lonely old him on a lazy Sunday afternoon. He's not too concerned with making himself presentable because it's probably just Jaehyun looking to raid their fridge, or maybe Yuta coming through with something to do, or even Mark and Donghyuck coming to spend time with their favorite hyung. He scowls at that possibility because he's not afraid to admit to himself that he's lonely and tired of being surrounded by happy couples even if they're tiny and young and innocent, so he hopes for Jaehyun or Yuta as he yanks the door open.

However, he's met with something completely different than what he thought.

Dumbfounded, he stands in his doorway for a moment and stares at the unfamiliar guy on his front porch. He's shorter than Johnny, and he has black hair and a black shirt and black jeans and black shoes like _damn_ he must be hot. He can't be any older than Johnny, he may even be a bit younger, and he looks up at Johnny quizzically, as if trying to read him. It almost feels as if it were the other way around and Johnny had randomly knocked on _his_ door unexpectedly.

Johnny's pulled into his doe eyes immediately as they make eye contact, and his Sunday may have just gotten a bit more interesting. He finds himself leaning against the doorframe in an attempt to look cool.

“Can I help you?” Johnny asks with a small grin forming on his lips, letting himself unabashedly appreciate this moment. The guy watches him watch him, and replies after a few seconds. 

“Actually, I’m here to help you. You’ve been saying something about wanting to sell your soul?”


	2. Chapter 2

## II

It takes a moment for Johnny’s mind to catch up with his ears. The guy is still looking at him like he expects an answer, but all that Johnny can muster is a, “What?”

Johnny shakes his head and crosses his arms over his chest, looking at the guy oddly, who's looking back at him just the same. “You’re what?” Johnny asks, not sure if he heard right. He knows it’s not April Fools Day.

The guy glances around like Johnny’s questions are _so_ stupid, but he explains, “I’m here. You’ve literally been saying it for the past day and a half, so uh, I’m sorry it took so long for me to get here. But what do you want to sell your soul for?”

Johnny almost wants to laugh, but he doesn't because the guy looks nothing but serious. “I-” Johnny stutters, unsure of what to think of everything. _What the hell is he going on about?_ He blanks for a moment, waiting to see if the guy will explain himself any better, but he doesn't. It’s suddenly awkward.

Johnny looks at him accusingly after a moment of possible realization and says, “Dude, did you bug my house or something? What the fuck are we, living in the eighties? What did I do? Who are you and what do you want, I’m kind of busy right now.” He can feel himself starting to get agitated at him, mainly because he’s scarily right - Johnny _has_ been saying he wants to sell his soul. But this is just weird.

The guy rolls his eyes exasperatedly, “ _No_ , your house isn't bugged, you've just been saying it so much so I had to come see if you were being serious or whatever, so are you or not? I’ve got better things to do than to stand out here on your doorstep.” There’s a bite to his tone, and Johnny is still bewildered because he looks so serious, when this is obviously a joke. 

“What do you mean? Serious about what?” Johnny asks, squinting his eyes and holding his hands up in confusion, “I guess I just don't get why you're here?” He tries to reason, but it comes out more like a question.

The guys sighs, his shoulders slumping a little bit like his attitude, “Look. You've been saying that you want to sell your soul for something. So if you're serious, I’m here to buy your soul. If not then stop saying it so damn much ‘cause I can't hear where I’m supposed to be going correctly when it's just _you_ cluttering up the frequency.”

He looks at Johnny expectantly, and Johnny takes a moment to register what he's said before he's had enough of the joke. It's really not funny.

So, he just shuts the door. 

_Fucking weirdo._

He makes sure to keep his eyes glued to the peephole until the guy is out of his yard before he scrambles to check the house for wires. How the hell would someone know what he's been saying? Only Taeyong and Sicheng know he's said that, and Johnny knows every single person they know, and that guy was _certainly_ not one of them.

The only logical explanation is that his house is bugged.

He checks the house up and down for any sign of taps or wires, and the whole time he feels like he's in some sort of eighties government conspiracy movie because _what the fuck._ He goes through the bathroom, his bedroom, Taeyong’s bedroom, the kitchen area, and the living room and comes up with jack shit. He's beyond frustrated now, his Sunday is _ruined_ , and he doesn't even know why it's working him up so much.

_Maybe because there's a stranger listening in on the house?_

Johnny groans and tries to straighten out after himself, but he lets the living room stay in its post-tornado-like state as he falls onto the couch in defeat. He spends the rest of the afternoon trying to come up with a rational explanation for that guy knowing the conversations he's been having within the confines of his own private home, and he thinks of one that calms him down considerably.

Because it's been so hot out recently, they’ve been leaving a few of the living room windows slightly ajar to bring in some fresh air. Of course they've got the screens up, but that doesn't block any hearing. And _sure_ Johnny’s never seen that guy in the neighborhood before, but that doesn't mean he isn't visiting family next door or some shit and happened to hear what was going on. To give him credit, Johnny was being a little bit loud yesterday. Add that to the general silence of the night, and maybe Johnny could understand. _Maybe._

When Taeyong and Sicheng get home a while later, Johnny hasn't moved from the couch, and instead of a _hello_ or something else equally as polite, he's met with Taeyong’s shrill and scary authoritative voice.

“Johnny what the fuck - why is the living room a damn mess?” He half yells, setting his things down on the counter loudly. Johnny doesn't look up from the pillow he's smushed his face into, but he knows that there are couch cushions, throws, and other trinkets lying about everywhere. He knows because he put them there.

“You know,” Johnny says rather calmly, “I cleaned earlier this morning, I swear to fuck, so please give me a break.” He doesn't offer an explanation, but Taeyong seems to want one.

“Uh, cleaned? This place is anything _but_ clean, Johnny, what were you doing - what were you thinking?” Taeyong comes over and shoves Johnny in the shoulder. His arms fall to his sides in annoyance, and all Johnny can think about is the headache he has and how it'll turn into a migraine if Taeyong keeps reprimanding him like some sort of kid.

He sits up too quickly, seeing stars, and says, “Look, I've had a weird day. A _very_ weird day, and really, I just want some peace and quiet.” He doesn't want to tell Taeyong or Sicheng about the guy or about the possible but not probable bug in the house as to not worry them, so really, he's being nice. He gets up without another word and stalks off to his room.

“Oh so you're just going to leave everything like this?” Taeyong asks, and Johnny is tempted to flip him off, but he doesn't.

“I'll clean it up later,” He quips, slamming his door behind himself and flopping onto his bed gracelessly. He can hear Sicheng getting snippy with Taeyong and he really should march himself back out there and thank him for that, but all he has the energy to do is lay face up on his bed and stare at the ceiling, deep in thought.

His mind goes from the guy to the bug to the windows and then to Taeyong yelling at him before he falls into a light sleep. It's restless and not very pleasant to wake up from which is pretty normal when speaking of naps, but it makes Johnny frustrated. He sits up and checks the time on his phone: just past midnight. Great, he missed dinner. 

He doesn't care though because he knows Taeyong and that he's one-hundred percent asleep right now, so Johnny creeps out of his room quietly. He goes to the living room to find that Taeyong has left it in its disastrous condition, clearly holding Johnny to his promise that he'd _clean it up later._

Johnny supposes he does deserve it, because to Taeyong and Sicheng he must just look like some sort of brat who destroyed the zen of the living room with no apparent reason or explanation other than he had a weird day. Was that not reason enough?

It doesn't take him too long to straighten things up again and get over his foul mood, but in the end he isn't hungry and just ends up back on his bed, not tired enough to go to sleep anymore. He feels sort of bad for how he acted towards Taeyong, and he makes it a point in his head to apologize tomorrow. Right now he has to deal with other things though as someone knocks at his bedroom door.

“Come in,” He calls out blindly, sitting up against his pillows. 

Slowly as to not make a noise, Sicheng pushes his door open and tiptoes inside, closing it behind him. He asks for permission to sit with Johnny on his bed, and Johnny scoots over to make space. Sicheng explains, “I heard you cleaning up the living room.”

Johnny nods. He wonders if Taeyong heard, too.

It's quiet for a while before Sicheng turns to face Johnny full on with concern written all over his features. Johnny hates himself for making Sicheng's life full of unnecessary drama.

“What's wrong?” Sicheng asks bluntly, crossing his legs underneath himself and patting Johnny’s knee where it lay underneath the blanket. If it would've been Taeyong asking, he would've shrugged him off and said nothing. But it was Sicheng, and Sicheng is the best person to talk to in the world.

Johnny sighs and twiddles his fingers. He looks down at his hands and wills them to be still.

“I just… Had a lot on my mind today. I was feeling weird after you two left and ended up cleaning the house top to bottom, then I did some homework and stuff, and like…” He trails off, feeling like a piece of shit because none of that manages to explain anything. “I don't know,” He finishes lamely, “I just flipped. I was feeling stressed, maybe. Paranoid. It's hard to explain.” He pinches the bridge of his nose and tries to think of something else to say, but he can't. 

Without hesitation, Sicheng reaches over and grabs Johnny’s hand, squeezing it lightly. Johnny squeezes back. “We all have bad days,” Sicheng consoles in that quiet voice of his, “I don't blame you. You seem stressed. Ignore Taeyong and his dumb need to be super alpha of the house all the time. He worries about you, too.”

Johnny takes a deep breath and leans his head back against the headboard of his bed. He looks over at Sicheng and says, “I don't want you to worry about me, nothing's wrong. Just a fluke day.” 

Sicheng offers him a smile, “I know. I understand. But fluke days can suck, so I have a request.”

Johnny pretends to be burdened, but does terribly because he's grinning, “What request?”

Sicheng sits up straighter, and in excitement says, “Skip school tomorrow. You and me are going to hit the town and get lunch and go shopping and stuff. You need a day to clear your head and get out of this stupid house, and truthfully I could use a skip day for my classes, too.” He's being mischievous and Johnny isn't sure that Taeyong would like to see them skip school to go downtown, but Sicheng seems sure. 

He hums and looks away from Sicheng, feigning deep thought. Sicheng shakes his arm around and adds, “It’s more of a demand, actually. So you can't say no.”

“What?” Johnny draws out, not being able to fight the laugh that bubbles up, “ _Sicheng_ is forcing me to do something? I don't have a choice? This is so unlike him.” 

Sicheng rolls his eyes and Johnny laughs again. “Come on Johnny, I already told Taeyong that's what's gonna happen, and we all know that what Taeyong says, goes.” And really, there's no arguing with that. Taeyong can be swayed in many different ways, but he almost always ends up on top.

“Well I suppose if our king Taeyong demands it…”

“Indeed he does,” Sicheng finishes, nodding solemnly. 

Johnny shrugs his shoulders, “I guess it's settled then.” He glances over at Sicheng who's thrown his legs over the side of the bed.

“It is,” He agrees, standing up, “But now you need to get some sleep. It's past one in the morning and I want to be out of the house for brunch.”

Johnny salutes Sicheng seriously, and Sicheng hugs him goodnight before going back off to Taeyong's bed. 

When he's alone again, Johnny thinks about how he's glad that Sicheng and Taeyong are together and how they've made each other better people because of it. He's also glad that they're his closest friends.

He's able to sleep a little bit better after that. 

At about seven thirty Johnny wakes up to the smell of something cooking. He follows his nose into the kitchen to find Taeyong making something rather simple, and as a truce, Johnny breaks the silence.

“Good morning,” He says, sitting at the island and not really looking at Taeyong.

“Good morning,” Taeyong repeats, sounding defeated, “I'm sorry I yelled at you yesterday.”

Johnny wasn't expecting him to apologize first, but he'll take anything that clears the awkwardness up quicker.

“It was my fault for throwing a fit and making a mess. Don't apologize. I'm sorry.” He leans his elbows on the granite and watches Taeyong turn off the stove and shove something probably very hot into his mouth. He washes it down with coffee and a shrug.

“Nothing to apologize for,” he says through a mouthful, “I hear you and Sicheng are going downtown today.”

Johnny nods, “Yeah. It was his idea, and I’ll say yes to just about anything that lets me skip classes.” He cracks a smile, and so does Taeyong. He feels lighter.

“You could try to convince him to do something more fun like going back down to the lake, but he was wanting to go shopping yesterday anyway. Good luck.” 

Johnny's about to say something back, but Sicheng walks into earshot and asks, “Good luck with what?” He comes around to kiss Taeyong good morning. 

“Good luck dealing with you downtown, god knows you're a shopaholic.” He says, and Sicheng slaps his chest. Taeyong laughs and Johnny claps. 

“I like buying things, so what?” Sicheng says, voiced laced with mirth, “And how can you say that when you're constantly buying new things for your car? I'd say you like shopping more than me, mister.” Sicheng sticks out his tongue playfully, and Taeyong widens his eyes at him with a mock hurt expression.

“You're not gonna help me out here, Johnny, oldest friend of mine?” Taeyong pleads, redirecting his gaze. 

Johnny puts his hands up and leans back in his seat, “You know I would, but you also know that I know just how many Bionicles you used to buy as a kid.”

Sicheng high fives him and Taeyong scoffs, “I can't believe there's not just one, but _two_ traitors in this household.” 

“Keep the sob story for your Bionicles, I know you still have them,” Johnny plays, making Sicheng giggle and Taeyong whine. Johnny’s happy for the restored normalcy, and yesterday’s happenings are the farthest thing on his mind from this moment.

“Whatever,” Taeyong gives in, putting his dishes into the sink, “So unfortunate that I have to leave your presence and go to work. Really, I'd much rather continue this conversation.”

“Aw,” Sicheng says, hugging Taeyong tightly from behind, “We know you would. But have a good day at the shop.”

Johnny turns away as Taeyong turns around and leans down to kiss Sicheng sweetly. 

“You too,” He murmurs, letting go of his boyfriend and turning to Johnny, “You too, dipwad. If you don't have a good day I’ll kick your ass.” He's smiling fondly and Johnny grins at him challengingly.

“Oh yeah? Well if you don't have a good day _I’ll_ be the one to kick _your_ ass.” 

Taeyong shrugs his shoulders, “Fair enough,” and shoves Johnny lightly on the shoulder. Once he's out of the house, Sicheng becomes alpha. He doesn't even really live in this house.

“Okay, go get ready!” He sings immediately, pulling Johnny out of his seat by his arm and pushing him towards his room, “Once you're done we’ll head out.”

“Already?” Johnny asks, purposely making himself heavier by leaning back against Sicheng’s hands, “I just woke up.”

Sicheng huffs and keeps pushing him, “Yeah, I told you our first stop is brunch. If you don't hurry I guess we won't eat until _lunch _, then.”__

__And that's all it takes to get Johnny to fix his hair and put on some proper clothes. He brushes his teeth and makes himself presentable before emerging out into the living room where Sicheng has been waiting._ _

__“Did you just wake up ready to go or something?” Johnny asks him, kicking his leg to get him up. Sicheng smiles._ _

__“I don't leave Taeyong’s room in the morning if I'm not presentable enough. I'm _always_ ready to go.” That makes sense._ _

__Johnny has the house keys and locks it up behind them, trying to be slick as he checks the front windows to see if any are slightly open. They're not. He then lets himself relax as Sicheng chatters all the way to the metro station. It sucks because Taeyong is the only one out of them with a car._ _

__Sicheng doesn't bring up Johnny’s attitude yesterday, and Johnny doesn't either. They choose a nice quaint place to eat at in a quieter area of the plaza for brunch, and it's delicious._ _

__“This is so good,” Johnny says halfway through his meal, “I'm gonna send Taeyong a picture and tell him it's better than his cooking.” He takes out his phone to do just that, but Sicheng warns:_ _

__“Do that and he may never cook for you again.”_ _

__Johnny listens knowing he's probably right, and considers closing out of the message app, but sends it anyway because he loves living life on the edge and messing around with Taeyong. His two favorite things. Amongst his thousands of other favorite things._ _

__“We all know he's the best home cook anyway,” Johnny waves, taking a sip of his orange juice, “I think he’ll live.”_ _

__Sicheng smiles and bats his eyelashes, “I don't know, he's a sensitive guy. I usually end up having to clean up the messes of your quarrels.”_ _

__Johnny laughs and raises his eyebrows, “ _Sensitive Guy Taeyong_? Sounds fake, but okay.”_ _

__Sicheng scoffs and tosses his napkin in Johnny’s general direction, “He _is_. He’ll never show it to you though because he's gotta try to be cool around you all the time.” Johnny shrugs and Sicheng continues, “Unless he used to be all sensitive and cute and sweet back in his childhood…?” He trails off and turns it into a question, making Johnny grin._ _

__He shakes his head, “Nah, Taeyong’s always been the same. Introverted badass with a good heart. I wouldn't say sensitive, though. But I don't know him as well as you anymore, I'd think.”_ _

__Sicheng looks at him with a dull expression, “You know the only difference is that I spend more purposeful one-on-one time with him than you. You’re still his best friend, he tells me all the time. Don't think you're not.”_ _

__“Pfft, that and the fact you have sex with him all the time,” Johnny points out, quickly adding, “Pillowtalk. Something which I _don't_ want to do. Either of those. God, please, keep him to yourself.” He shakes his head dramatically and shields his eyes from nothing. It makes Sicheng laugh, which is only countered with his rosy cheeks._ _

__“ _Stop that!_ ” He demands, “We’re at a nice restaurant! We shouldn't be talking about…” He pauses and lowers his voice, “ _Sex_.” _ _

__Johnny laughs so hard his cheeks hurt, and while Sicheng looks serious he also can't wipe the childish smile completely from his face. Johnny mocks him once, and Sicheng pretends to not find it funny._ _

__“Okay, okay,” He relents, setting his napkin in his lap and putting his chin in his hands, looking at Johnny with a glint in eyes, “So when was the last time _you_ had _sex_ , hotshot?”_ _

__Johnny scowls. Sicheng grins devilishly. They finish their food quickly and pay after that._ _

__Since Johnny’s not much of a downtown regular, he ends up following Sicheng around to a few little shops and outlet stores before lunch. They talk the whole time and it _is_ nice, and Johnny wishes someone would force him to do this more often. _ _

__There are throngs of people everywhere, bustling about minding their own business, and the two of them fit right in. They wander into a bigger shopping center to find a food court for lunch when Johnny stumbles upon it: a display stand of _the console.__ _

__“Oh my god,” He whines without thinking, “It's following me!” He goes up to inspect one up close and in detail, and Sicheng is at his heels._ _

__“So this is what you've been wanting? The… PlayBox 5?” He has to look for the name because he's never paid any attention to it._ _

__“ _Yes_ ,” Johnny draws, continuing to admire the hardware, “Isn't it amazing?”_ _

__Sicheng shrugs from behind him, “I guess. I don't know anything about this stuff, so I'll take your word for it.”_ _

__“It is!” Johnny gushes, pulling back to grab Sicheng’s arm in a low moment, “It's superior to _every_ other system out there in _every_ way. People are calling it’s price affordable based on what it can do, but it's still too much for me. Just look - eight-hundred dollars.” He points to the hefty price tag and Sicheng’s eyebrows shoot up._ _

__“That's a lot…” Sicheng mumbles, squinting his eyes and trying to see what about it is worth _that_._ _

__“I know,” Johnny agrees with a sigh, “That's why I'd sell my soul for it.”_ _

__“Again with that?” Sicheng asks right as the words leave Johnny’s mouth, and Johnny shuts up._ _

__They find a familiar fast food place to stop at for lunch, and as they finish Sicheng orders a meal to go with a plan to bring it to Taeyong as a surprise._ _

__“He works through his lunch break sometimes, but that needs to stop,” is his explanation. Johnny doesn't mind going to visit Taeyong._ _

__They wait for his food and grab it hastily, taking the quick train to the mechanics shop before the food can fully get cold. They're able to get onto a pretty secluded bench on their side of the train, and Johnny can't help but get curious._ _

__“Why don't you like me saying that?”_ _

__“Saying what?” Sicheng asks, having already put earlier into the back of his mind._ _

__“Saying that I'd sell my soul for that console.” Johnny says, trying to sound casual. He wants to know what about it makes the so rarely ruffled Sicheng fluff up._ _

__Sicheng purses his lips and tries to explain, “I don't know, it just makes my skin crawl. I mean… just think about a person being soulless. That's never good.” He looks at Johnny with a matter-of-fact type of expression._ _

__“Yeah, but, it's just a saying, it's not gonna happen, you know.” Johnny reasons, motioning to nothing._ _

__Sicheng sighs, “Well, a black cat walking in your path isn't really gonna do anything, nor is walking under a ladder or opening an umbrella indoors, but people still get scared of it. Can't you express that you want it really badly in another way?”_ _

__Johnny’s quiet for a moment and can tell that Sicheng really just doesn't like it, if even for no hidden reason other than that._ _

__“Okay, I understand,” He says, patting Sicheng’s knee._ _

__“Thank you,” Sicheng smiles, “Glad to hear you won't say it again.”_ _

__Johnny flashes his teeth teasingly, “Around _you_ ,” he jokes, adding, “I just didn't know you were superstitious.” _ _

__Sicheng rolls his eyes good-naturedly._ _

__It's a short walk from their stop to get to the shop where Taeyong works. It’s nice and fancy and full of expensive fixes and customizations. Taeyong likes it a lot._ _

__Johnny and Sicheng walk into the shop lobby and ask the kid over the counter to grab Taeyong for them. He does so quickly and without question, and Taeyong emerges from the garage area with the smile he saves for customers on, but when he sees Johnny and Sicheng it changes into the smile he reserves for them._ _

__“Hey guys,” He greets, grabbing Johnny’s hand in their awkward bro way and giving Sicheng a proper hug, “What's up? Is that for me?” He asks, looking down at the food in Sicheng's hands._ _

__“No, it's for me to eat in front of you while you starve,” Johnny pokes, making Taeyong laugh._ _

__“Maybe so, but it's in _my_ boyfriend’s hands, so I think I know who he’ll give it to, right baby?” He cooes, and Johnny suddenly wants to die._ _

__“Yeah, yeah,” He says, “You got me. Now come on, take your lunch break.”_ _

__After alerting the kid at the counter that he'd be taking his break, Taeyong pulls a few fold out chairs from a back room and they sit around a little table as he eats, talking about their day so far._ _

__“I saw that picture you sent me, Johnny,” Taeyong says around a piece of his burger, “And I've been there before and their food has _nothing_ on me. You're just a liar.”_ _

__“Am not!” Johnny complains, “I tell the truth, always.”_ _

__“Oh really?” Taeyong asks, his eyebrows raising in challenge. Johnny nods, because _of course_._ _

__“What about that time when we first met at school you told me you had a two-story house, so I _begged_ my mom to let me sleep over to see, but it was only a normal one-story place? Do you know how much that crushed my six year old heart?” Taeyong points to him accusingly and Sicheng rolls his eyes._ _

__Johnny defends, “Whoa now, it _was_ a two-story house because we had a basement and that counts.” _ _

__“That has never counted!” Taeyong retorts, “In that case, I had been living in a two-story house my whole life, so your house was just as lame as mine.”_ _

__“Basements _absolutely_ count as an additional story to a house, tell him Sicheng, because it's literally another floor-”_ _

__“ _Okay,_ ” Sicheng cuts in, “Both of you lived in lame houses with basements and now you live in a lamer house without even that. I think that's the point.”_ _

__“Why is that a point?” Taeyong asks, and Sicheng says, “Because points end arguments.”_ _

__Taeyong shrugs and Johnny mumbles, “And to think I still had more fight in me.”_ _

__“You always do,” Taeyong says, changing the subject, “Anyway, what have you two been doing all day?”_ _

__Sicheng smiles at him, “We've been downtown shopping, haven't found anything really neat to buy though. Johnny saw that game thing he's been wanting and practically started drooling when we passed the kiosk, but that's about it.”_ _

__Taeyong nods, “Drooling, huh? So remind me who's your love again, Johnny, your bed or that game system?” He's grinning and Johnny deflates at the mention of the PlayBox 5._ _

__“I wasn't _drooling_ per se, just admiring. And maybe I have two loves, how's that?” He crosses his arms._ _

__“Well, at least you get to sleep with one of them every night, then. The other you'll just have to admire from afar.” He winks at him, and Johnny’s very tempted to throw a napkin at him. That would show him._ _

__Their conversation dwindles to nothing more than Taeyong telling them about a car he's working on before his break is over and he's got to get back to it. He thanks them for lunch and promises he’ll cook them dinner when he gets home that evening, kissing Sicheng goodbye and punching Johnny in the arm in parting._ _

__He walks them to the door and waves as they head out for the metro, and Sicheng tells Johnny once they’ve boarded their train, “Let’s surprise him again by cooking dinner.”_ _

__Johnny agrees but only if they can cook Italian, and Sicheng’s got nothing against a good pasta. They take a detour to the grocery store before they make it home, and then it's right to work._ _

__“I don't really have any idea how to cook this, just so you know,” Johnny says offhandedly as he pulls out a few pots and pans, setting them haphazardly on the stove._ _

__Sicheng hums, “Me neither, but I think we’re smart enough to follow a recipe, right?” Johnny doesn't know._ _

__As they boil water and take the whole thing one step at a time, Johnny asks, “When do you think you’ll have your AC fixed?”_ _

__Sicheng stirs some noodles and asks with a grin, “You trying to get rid of me?”_ _

__“No!” Johnny defends, because _no_ , not at all. “No, it just sucks that all your stuff is still over there and you're stuck over here.”_ _

__Shrugging, Sicheng hops up to sit on the counter, looking carefully at the recipe, “Yeah, I know. My landlord sucks at getting guys to come out and fix it though, so I don't really know how long it'll take. Also, add tomato sauce there.”_ _

__As it turns out, their Italian concoction isn't terrible. It's nothing compared to what Taeyong could've made and Johnny had been ready to give up in the middle of the process, but Sicheng forced him to help him finish under the influence of saying _no pain, no gain_ repeatedly._ _

__“Yeah, but like, there's no gain here,” Johnny points out, “Except Taeyong fucking you real nicely tonight ‘cause well… yeah. He’s weird and you cooking for him will probably get him going. No gain for me though.”_ _

__“ _Johnny!_ ” Sicheng squeaks, kicking the back of his ankle so he’ll lose his footing, and Johnny doesn't stop making kissy noises at him until Taeyong is home and well through the door._ _

__“What's this?” He asks with surprise lacing his voice as he comes up to the island, and Sicheng yells, “Surprise!” practically in his ear, but Taeyong doesn't seem to care._ _

__“Sicheng decided to surprise you with dinner because and I quote, _Johnny I love him he's the best boyfriend ever how can I ever show him how much he means to me_ , and the obvious answer was with food!” Johnny says all in one breath, and Taeyong doesn't notice Sicheng trying to go for his ankle again. _ _

__“Well I didn't say it in that many words,” Sicheng says, pulling out a chair for Taeyong, “But I love you!”_ _

__Johnny gives Sicheng a lewd look as they sit down as well, “I mean, I’m just trying to help you get your gains, Sicheng. A good word here and there works most of the time.” He winks and Sicheng’s face heats up, but before Taeyong can ask what the joke is Sicheng is asking all about his day._ _

__Once dinner is over, Johnny's had absolutely enough of Taeyong gushing over their food. He loves praise and attention and all, but he can tell it's really just a thinly veiled attempt at Taeyong trying not to _eat Sicheng instead_ that Johnny uncharacteristically turns in early for the night. His excuse is that he has class tomorrow, which he does, and no more than ten minutes after he said his goodnights and retreated to his room is he subjected to the rarity that is a vocal Sicheng. _ _

__**GAIN** , Johnny texts Sicheng before putting on his headphones and trying to fall asleep._ _

__He's out like a light when Sicheng replies, **Let’s cook for Taeyonggie more often** , along with a string of kissy emojis that makes Johnny want to vomit when he reads it first thing after his alarm goes off. Great start to the day._ _

__Taeyong's just about ready to walk out the door and head to work when Johnny graces him with his presence in the kitchen, and all Taeyong does is call out a, “Have a good day, butthead,” before he's out of sight._ _

__There's French toast on the counter though, and it makes Johnny remember why he puts up with Taeyong._ _

__Sicheng emerges from Taeyong’s room a short while later with his backpack on and ready to go._ _

__“I’ll see you later, Johnny. You should totally look up some more recipes today while you're not paying attention in class, okay?” He says sweetly, hugging Johnny before he has to go._ _

__“Too bad I have no idea how the internet works, thus can't look up any recipes. Sorry Sicheng, I know I'm usually a good wingman, but I think you've got this covered.”_ _

__Sicheng pouts, but recovers by saying, “Alright, I can look up a recipe, no big deal,” with a smug smile before leaving._ _

__Johnny texts him: **hate you**_ _

__And Sicheng replies: **Love you**_ _

__Johnny’s classes start an hour after Sicheng’s, so he takes his time in getting ready to go. He hums to himself as he pulls on a shirt and some pants, tries to beatbox while brushing his teeth (swallows toothpaste accidentally in the process), and serenades himself as he fixes his hair in the bathroom mirror._ _

__Today's starting out to be the best day he's had in awhile, and his chipper mood cannot be outmatched._ _

__It's when there's a knock on the door that he falters for a second, but he regains his positivity swiftly knowing that Taeyong mentioned something about a package coming in the mail within the next few days. If the mailman wants to get an early start on his route, that’s fine with Johnny._ _

__Spinning over to the door, Johnny is about to pull the most friendly _good morning_ out of his ass when he lays his eyes on _him_ , and everything completely goes south. _ _

__It's the guy from the other day, wearing a slightly different but still all black outfit, standing on his front porch. Again. He looks at Johnny with an eyebrow raised, and Johnny narrows his eyes at him._ _

__“Can I help you?” He asks curtly, trying his best to sound like this guy hadn't single-handedly caused him to make a temporary riff in his life. What is up with this guy and why is he back?_ _

__“Yeah,” The guy says matter-of-factly and with a fake smile, shoving his hands into his pockets, “Either be serious about what you're saying or stop saying it.”_ _

__Johnny is taken aback at the forwardness, but he _knows_ he didn't say anything about selling his soul in his house anytime since they last met. “Look man, I don't know what you're talking about so please leave. I have to go to class anyway.”_ _

__The guy rolls his eyes and Johnny hates him._ _

__“You know what I'm talking about, but whatever. If you'd just stop saying it I'd stop coming out here. What are you wanting so badly anyway that makes you say you'd sell your soul for it all the damn time?”_ _

__Now Johnny lets out a huff and doesn't dignify him with a proper answer. Instead, he says, “None of your concern,” and shuts the door on him again, shaking his head and pinching the bridge of his nose. Unbelievable. Now he's going to be late, and his mood is ruined._ _

__Trying to be studious, he puts the entire encounter at the back of his head for a moment and grabs his bag quickly shutting off the kitchen light and walking out the door. He almost has a heart attack when he rams straight into the guy because he's still standing at his doorstep._ _

__“God!” Johnny grits, taking a deep breath and stepping as far away from him as he can, making sure the door is locked securely behind him, “What are you still doing here? I thought it was clear that you need to leave.”_ _

__He looks at Johnny with a lot less agitation than before and explains, “I’m curious about what you want.”_ _

__Johnny rolls his eyes and sidesteps the guy, heading down his front steps and onto the overgrown sidewalk. He glances back at the house to make sure the guy isn't being shiftier than he already is, but jumps when he sees he’s at his heels, keeping up with his pace just fine._ _

__“Would you stop following me?” Johnny asks, not sparing another glance at him. He tries to speed walk away as to not cause a running scene, but the guy’s legs don't seem to understand that they're shorter than Johnny’s and should have a very difficult time keeping up. It doesn't seem to knock any wind out of him to fall into step with Johnny._ _

__“Would you tell me what it is that you want?” He counters, and to try to shake him, Johnny tries another tactic - stopping dead in his tracks._ _

__But the guy is quick and copies him without hesitation. Johnny doesn't know if he should be scared or impressed._ _

__But he relents, “Will you stop following me if I tell you?” He asks, and the guy shrugs._ _

__“Yeah. And I’ll stop coming to your house if you stop saying you'd sell your soul for it. I know you need to get to class, so just spit it out.” He looks at Johnny expectantly, and Johnny considers._ _

__He gives the guy a once-over and figures that if he tries any shit, he's too small to hurt him too seriously in any way. He still has no idea who the fuck he is, but he wants him gone._ _

__“Fine,” Johnny says, looking up at the rooftops around them instead of looking at him, “I want the PlayBox 5, alright? It's just too expensive right now and it's being advertised everywhere and I just want it and that's it. Okay? Can I go to class now?”_ _

__He looks at Johnny with a _really are you fucking kidding me_ kind of face and deadpans, “Man, that's not worth selling your soul for.” He walks off in the opposite direction without another word or glance back, and Johnny flips him off._ _

__He turns around to catch his train and mutters under his breath, “Whatever, I'd still sell my soul for it.”_ _


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for all your comments on the first two chapters - y'all are all the sweetest!

## III

Come morning and Johnny is no longer so sure about who’s knocking at the front door. Before the last few days decided to happen, he was always happy to assume Jaehyun or the mailman were the only people interested in seeing his door so up close, but now he thinks it’s safe to consider himself a skeptic.

Sicheng and Taeyong are already out of the house for the day, and Johnny is just preparing to leave as there’s a hasty tap at the door. He isn’t so sure about wanting to open it, but because he’ll have to leave for his classes eventually anyway, he goes up to it curiously and makes use of the peephole to check it out. 

His heart thrums in his chest as he sees none other than the all-black sporting guy swaying back and forth on his feet, all the same but with a bag in tow. That’s unusual. He hopes it’s not for his body after he’s inevitably murdered. He’s starting to seriously consider the fact that this guy might just be some kind of stalker.

Having to open the damn door sooner or later, Johnny forgoes all niceties and yanks it open with a “What?” and an annoyed expression. He hopes Mister Short and Dewy Skin will be able to read the utter irritation oozing from his very being.

However seemingly also having decided to forgo being polite, the guy immediately starts spitting out a piece of his mind, “You know I heard you mutter it under your breath as soon as we parted yesterday so would you please just learn to shut up? Clearly you don’t want my services, but you’re too thick-skulled to understand that even just _mumbling_ it is going to bring me out here, so you know what? I’m going to be _nice_ to you. I'm taking the high road.” 

Johnny narrows his eyes and crosses his arms, about to drop his own spiel when the guy picks his bag up off the floor and attempts to shove it into Johnny’s closed arms, continuing, “Here you go, take it, no soul selling necessary. Just _please_ shut up and stop making me come out here for this stupid thing; standing here and having you tell me to fuck off isn’t really something I look forward to.”

Stepping back a little bit as to avoid contact, Johnny’s eyes widen at his words and he forgets what he was going to say. Instead of grabbing the bag, he gives the guy a wary look and peeks inside skeptically, mouth dropping open at the easily recognizable PlayBox 5 boxing. 

“What-,” he starts to say, eyes still trained on the box, feelings his fingers twitch at the thought of just grabbing it and going inside. It’s literally _right there_ , but his self control gets the best of him. He recoils his grip and asks, “Uh, why…?” in a completely dumbfounded tone.

The guy sighs and instead of getting testy with him, explains, “Look, I get a lot of soul offers and I understand some of them, but yours is just pathetic - no offense. Just… take it and keep your soul. You’ll probably be glad you did.” He holds out the bag again further, but Johnny can’t make himself grab it. 

“I, uh,” He stumbles, trying to read the guy’s face for any foul-play, “What’s the catch? I don't even know you.” He tries to put on a tough front, but it's difficult to do when the guy isn't being weirdly condescending for once.

It’s so odd and something Johnny didn’t think was really possible, but the guy snorts and cracks a smile for a split second, all before regaining his composure. 

“There isn’t one, just think of it as bribery to get you to stop saying you’d sell your soul for things, okay?” He looks at Johnny and glances towards the bag, “Please just take it, it’s heavy and I don’t want it.”

Johnny can see his arms shaking under the weight of the bag, but he still doesn't know what to think of everything, “I was always told not to take things from strangers,” He says, although he's never listened to anyone's advice, “And you're a stranger.”

The guy rolls his eyes and lowers the bag a little, all amusement wiped from his face, “I’ve already told you that my job is to buy souls. That's like, my entire life story in one statement. What more do you want? I have things to do.”

“Yeah, well, that's the thing,” Johnny starts, leaning against his doorframe, the need to leave for class forgotten, “I don't believe you. Also, a name might work.” He somewhat enjoys seeing him struggle to keep the box in the air, and almost laughs when he gives up and sets it at his feet.

He huffs and crosses his arms over his chest, and this is the most normal Johnny thinks he's ever acted. He says, “It's your problem that you don't believe me. Also, I don't have to prove myself to you. On top of that, I brought you a _gift_ , and you're suddenly not wanting to accept it, although you clearly want it. So, why would you deserve my name anyway?” He raises his eyebrows at Johnny, and he won't admit it, but he's colored impressed. Looking past the fact that he still doesn't know this guy’s motives.

“Okay,” Johnny says, “But you've been creepily knocking at my door for the past, what, three days? This is the third time, right? If my roommates knew this was happening they'd call the police, therefore I'm actually doing you a favor by not doing that. I think my general silence deserves a name.”

Now it's the guy’s turn to look impressed, and blatantly so. It makes Johnny’s lips quirk up into a smirk because _hell yeah_ he knows what he said. 

“Calling the police wouldn't do anything,” He counters, uncrossing his arms and letting them fall to his sides, “But alright, whatever you want, I guess. Let me first just tell you that you're _by far_ one of the most annoying people I've ever come across. You make me come all the way out here just to tell me to piss off, so, I think I deserve an apology from you or an award for putting up with you. I’ll accept either one.”

Johnny shrugs and tries to keep his growing smile at bay. He doesn't even know why it's starting to become funny to him, “You're also one of the most annoying people I've ever met, so don't act all high and mighty. You're also _definitely_ the creepiest person I've ever met. Once you tell me your name and return address I'll put your award in the mail, trust me.” 

The guy clicks his tongue once, his expression going from readable to completely void of emotion. He says, “Okay. I’m called Ten. But stop calling me over, and take this thing. I don't even get why you want it so bad.” He kicks the box forward a bit, and Johnny considers.

“Alright, Ten. But this _thing_ ,” Johnny begins to explain, not knowing why he’s still trying to keep this conversation going, “Isn’t just _any_ thing. It’s the PlayBox 5,” he states the obvious, bending down to open the bag and show its packaging, “The most advanced system in its class! I understand why you may think nothing of it, but the fact is…” he trails off as he stands up, eyes widening, his front porch completely deserted. The guy - Ten - has left.

“Ten?” Johnny says, stepping down a ways to the edge of the porch, glancing around curiously. There is no sign of him in the yard or anywhere down the near sidewalks, leaving Johnny absolutely baffled. He’s almost worried about where Ten went until he remembers that he doesn't actually care about him, so he walks back up to his porch, although he continually glances back. 

He steps up to the PlayBox 5 box, picking it up gingerly and scoping the area out again once more. It's an expensive piece, and in the back of his mind he feels guilty for accepting such. 

But Ten is gone and the PlayBox 5 remains, giving Johnny no choice but to bring it inside with him. A piece of him is over the moon in excitement to open it, but a larger part of him that he didn't know existed is not letting him enjoy this moment. In an odd way he feels like he's just _stolen_ it.

Trying to suppress this new wave of unsure thoughts, Johnny shoves the box under his bed and forces himself to leave his room. He preoccupies himself with the time, realizing that his class is just about to begin as he near sprints out the front door. He double checks the lock as he leaves, and is extra observant as he jogs to the metro, looking around for any sign of Ten. The longer he is left alone with his thoughts, the more he feels like he should give the console back to him, or at least scrape up the money and pay for it. He feels completely undeserving of it. But really, he didn't ask for it.

He gets to his class a good half hour late and sits in the back, halfheartedly texting Yuta about how bored he is as he tries to rid his thoughts of Ten. It proves to be a pretty hard thing to do.

_He’s just so strange!_ , Johnny thinks, trying to put together a logical explanation for… well, everything.

_I’ve already told you that my job is to buy souls. That's like, my entire life story in one statement. What more do you want?_ he replays over and over in his mind, trying to understand what that _means_. 

Buy souls? Johnny wasn't even sure if souls existed before putting this much thought into it, and now he finds himself curious, and slightly unnerved. If souls existed, they'd be some sort of intangible… _thing_ , and surely the likes of something that couldn't be _bought_ , anyway. Moreso, how the hell does Ten coincidentally show up every time Johnny talks about selling his soul in the first place? 

He rakes through his brain for anything - ignoring the thought of wires or bugs because he's already been through that mess and come up with nothing. He knows Ten doesn't live near him, he's not sure if he's visiting anyone near him, but he doubts it because he always complains about Johnny making him _come all the way out here_ , insinuating that he must live somewhere off the beaten track or some shit. 

Letting his head fall down into his arms, Johnny shuts his eyes and tries to fight off the telltale signs of a migraine. 

For a few minutes he lets himself simmer and be unproductive, until what seems like the obvious hits him.

He sits up and pulls out his phone, opening Safari. 

He searches:

_how to sell your soul_

The school wifi is shit and it takes a moment for results to pop up, and when they do, Johnny starts to deflate.

_What does the expression “selling your soul” mean?_

_Why do people say they would sell their soul?_

_Are souls and spirits the same?_

The results are useless, and in frustration he closes out of the tab and stews in hot silence some more, before conducting another, much more hesitant search. He feels afraid of the search results that may come up as he's even just beginning to type the sentence. 

_can demons manifest in human form_

He glances around shiftily as he waits for the results, hoping they wield nothing relevant. 

_Are demons real?_

_What do demons look like?_

Before the search page could completely finish loading, Johnny is clicking on the second result repeatedly, willing the site to go faster. His skin crawls and he begins to tap his foot nervously against the carpeted classroom floor, deciding that if this was of no use, he'd give Ten the benefit of the doubt and chalk everything up to some strange happening that he would look no further into. He almost feels bad for even _thinking_ such a thing of Ten. Not that he knows why.

Not soon enough, the page loads and Johnny reads over the information as rapidly as he can. A lot of it is of no use, describing red and black horned beasts from the underworld cloaked in flames and whatnot, but at the end of the torturously long article, a snippet stands out to Johnny:

_It is unknown whether or not demons can create human bodies of their own to use at their own disposal, but there are reported cases from around the world of demons possessing humans and using their bodies as vessels with which to control, manipulate, and communicate through._

A great feeling of dread sweeps up his back, forcing Johnny to close the tab and clear the history on his phone. He's not superstitious in any way, nor does he really think _such things_ of Ten, but he can hear Sicheng's voice yelling at him from the back of his mind to stop being so foolish. He always listens to Sicheng.

 

On the walk home from his classes, Johnny makes sure to take a good look around the neighborhood again for any signs of Ten, but of course, there are none. He's somewhat disappointed and completely disoriented as he steps into the house, feeling like he's returned from an alternate dimension after having thought about souls and everything existential for his entire day. It almost doesn't register to him that Sicheng is sitting on the couch with a bowl of cereal until he's asked, “Johnny, you good?” just about five times in a row.

“Uh, yeah,” Johnny replies, sounding far off to even himself, “I’m good.”

“You sure?” Sicheng raises an eyebrow, hand reaching for the remote to undoubtedly turn down the volume on the TV, but Johnny gets himself to shake out of his trance.

“No, yeah, I'm fine. Really, just a long day, you know? I uh, I think I'm gonna take a nap.”

Sicheng looks at him for a moment more before shrugging, “Okay. I'll be here if you need anything.”

Johnny nods and goes to lock himself in his room swiftly. 

He drops his backpack to the floor and sits crisscross, wasting no time in pulling the dreaded box out from under his bed. It's not changed since this morning, but Johnny doesn't trust it.

He opens it slowly, convincing himself further that it's real and not a trick, and all his suspicions are suddenly irrelevant when he discovers a receipt folded at the bottom of the bag. Of course, it's for the system, and it says it was bought last night. It doesn't say by who or from where which is odd, but it's a receipt and a receipt is proof of… something. It somehow provides comfort to Johnny’s mind. He isn't positive, but he thinks he could pretty safely bet that a demon wouldn't saunter into any random department store to buy a stupid gaming console for a nobody. 

“Of course Ten's not a demon,” Johnny assures himself in a mumble, picking the tape off of the box. He’s pretty sure possessed people float around upside down in chairs or something anyway, so that thought makes its way to the back of his mind without too much trouble.

Halfway through opening the box and pulling out a few wires, Johnny starts to feel anxious again, questioning why he deserves to be gifted something so expensive by someone he doesn't know. A part of his mind screams at him to just pull it out and plug it into the TV while the other part yells at him to find a way to return it - he's not a charity case. He really wants to punch his brain. 

“Shut up!” He groans, kicking everything under his bed and flopping onto his back, hating himself for not being able to enjoy what he's been wanting. Shouldn't it feel great to have it?

It turns out that he can't even handle being in the general _presence_ of the thing, so he resorts to awkwardly joining Sicheng and Taeyong (who’s apparently been home for a while, having showered already and currently eating some salad) in the living room. They talk for a while about nothing special, and it ends in Taeyong using his spoon as a catapult to shoot mini tomatoes into Johnny's mouth. It’s sort of fun and it takes Johnny’s mind off of things, and he doesn't tell them anything that they don't need to know.

As the sun’s going down there's a new drama capturing Sicheng’s attention, and thus the lot of them are forced to sit through it as it drones on, Taeyong becoming increasingly more interested as the seconds tick by, Johnny becoming less so. It's about some damsel in distress that Johnny does not give a single shit about, and after a good too many minutes, Johnny feels like _he_ needs rescuing. 

Stupidly he thinks that Ten knocking on the door right now to scowl at him would be better than watching this, and he's about to tell Sicheng to find something better to watch when the unexpected (should be expected, at this point) happens - there's a knock at the door.

In dumbstruck awe, Johnny announces, “I've got it!”, bouncing up from his spot instantly. When he reaches the door in record time ignoring the odd looks from Sicheng and Taeyong, he swings it open, wholeheartedly expecting to see Ten staring up at him in annoyance, but instead he's greeted by someone more predictable and far less mysteriously interesting. He knows his face must visibly drop.

“Hey,” Jaehyun says, flitting his eyes over Johnny’s shoulders expectantly, “What's up?”

He's standing like he wants to be invited in, and so Johnny steps aside while murmuring a, “Nothing fun,” as Jaehyun passes him. Sicheng and Taeyong mainly ignore him, shouting a _hey_ in unison from where they sit unmoving, and instead of going back to them Johnny follows Jaehyun into the kitchen.

“What are you doing here?” Johnny asks him, sitting at the island as Jaehyun opens their refrigerator, bathing the room in a cloak of white light. 

He hums, pulling out a soda, jelly, and some bread to make a few slices of toast. He pops the bread into the toaster as he slowly comes around to answering Johnny, “Got hungry. There’s no food in my house. Mind if I just crash here, too?” He leans against the counter as he waits for his food, popping open his soda and taking a sip. 

“Use a coaster,” Taeyong shouts from the living room, having heard the fizz. Jaehyun pulls one out and does so. He can be kind of a piece of shit sometimes, but he listens. 

Johnny rolls his eyes and sighs, “No matter what I say, if you want to stay you'll stay. But I don't have a problem with it.” He shrugs, not startling when the toaster’s finished. He even asks Jaehyun to put a slice in for him, and of course, Jaehyun does without complaint.

“Glad to know you care. What are the lovebirds watching?” He asks, handing Johnny a slice on a napkin, opting to wait longer for his like a gentleman. 

Johnny bites into it and says around a mouthful, “Some stupid drama. I hate it so you probably would, too.”

“Probably,” Jaehyun agrees, sounding and looking bored. Johnny knows he actually likes coming over here, so it's likely nothing more than tiredness. Since he's nice, he asks, “Long day?”

“No kidding,” Jaehyun huffs, spreading jelly onto his piece, popping in another, “I hate summer courses. Professors don't tell you shit and expect you to get everything done within a day. I had to skip a class to finish a project I didn't even know was assigned. Took me a solid five hours to do, and then I had to go beg the professor to accept it. I've got such a headache.”

“Ouch,” Johnny says, taking another bite into his toast, “Some professors suck. You should sleep away your headache.”

“No kidding,” Jaehyun shakes his head, pinching the bridge of his nose, “Mind if I share your bed?”

“I don't care.”

“Cool.”

It's quiet as they finish eating and cleaning up the kitchen, and as silently as they can they plan to surprise scare Sicheng and Taeyong before bed. 

Trying to suppress their laughs, they creep up behind the couch lowly, ready to pounce. It's not until Johnny catches sight of them practically swallowing each other's faces that he ruins everything by scolding, “Really! Taeyong, that's what your bedroom’s for! This is the living room where _no PDA_ is allowed… _you_ made that rule.” 

Jaehyun groans and takes off to the safety of Johnny’s room as Johnny crosses his arms and stands in front of the couple without amusement. Taeyong pulls his lips away from Sicheng’s after a moment, keeping his grip on his thigh as he looks up at Johnny with a smirk.

“That rule is for when the kids are around, smartass. I don't want Mark and Donghyuck deciding our couch is a nice spot. Other than that, I think it's pretty fair game,” he says, “I mean, unless you’re a kid.”

Johnny squints at Taeyong in disbelief, “Please, Mark and Donghyuck are too shy to even play _footsie_ in front of other people, clearly the rule wasn't directed towards them. So get off the couch, both of you. Shoo!” He says, waving his hands around like he would to a bad dog, and albeit unwillingly, the two get off the couch and Sicheng tugs on Taeyong’s hands as they head over to his room to finish whatever they were doing. Johnny doesn't want to know. He just wants to crawl into bed with Jaehyun and snore his life away. 

He turns off the TV as Taeyong’s door swings shut, and he fluffs up some of the couch pillows before resigning to sleep himself. He's sure Jaehyun’s already taken up most of the bed, so he enters his room with a sigh. 

However, he's met with Jaehyun sprawled on the floor, PlayBox 5 opened and completely unpackaged in front of him. He looks up as Johnny walks in and stares at him with wide eyes and shock written all over his features.

“You didn't tell me you got one!” He half shouts, and Johnny shushes him quickly, shutting and locking his door. Jaehyun stands up and waves the instructional packet around in the air, “Where did you get this!?”

Starting to sweat for some reason, Johnny chides Jaehyun into sitting down again, and soon they're both on the floor, Jaehyun still demanding an explanation.

“I…” Johnny starts, picking up one of the controllers, offhandedly pressing some of the buttons, “Won it in a raffle. At work.” 

Jaehyun looks at him stupidly, beginning to frown, “You work at the campus library. As a temporary library aide in between your classes. That's not really even _employment_.” He's starting to plug in some of the cords into the back of the console, searching for Johnny’s little bedroom TV remote. 

“Yeah, well.” Johnny says stupidly, knowing that **LIAR** must be written in bold across his forehead, and while Jaehyun presses a little bit more, he relents when he's got everything assembled and plugged into the TV. 

“Okay, whatever, I'm just jealous you have one,” he settles on, fiddling with both of the controllers as Johnny watches on dumbly, his fingers twitching in anticipation. Leave it to Jaehyun to saunter on in and change his mind. _Johnny really wants to play some shit on this thing now._

Not even a few minutes later the lights are off and the bedroom is swathed in the dim light of the TV’s setting selection screen as Johnny fixes it to the right channel. They're sitting on the bed cozily amongst Johnny’s pillows, Jaehyun snapping the toggles on his controller around annoyingly, but Johnny doesn't care. He's not even thinking about Ten as the PlayBox 5 logo flashes across the screen teasingly. Both he and Jaehyun sink lower into the pillows.

“So what are we gonna play?” Jaehyun asks as the welcome screen opens up, prompting Johnny to sign in on the live channel. He's starts to make an account, not really listening to Jaehyun as he sets his information.

“Huh?” He asks after a moment, entering in a shitty password and setting an avatar. He doesn't care what anything looks like right now.

“I said what game did you get? What are we gonna play?” Jaehyun says again, waiting.

Johnny hears him this time, and the color on his face drains immediately. He wants to slap himself. He utterly, totally, _completely_ wants to die. 

“Oh my god,” he berates loudly, letting his face fall forward. He drops his remote onto his lap and picks up a pillow, shoves his face into it, and screams. 

“What?” Jaehyun asks as Johnny withers away by his side. “What, what is it?” He continues, a little more urgently, although he has an idea of what it may be.

“I don’t have any games for it,” Johnny confides, the temptation to throw his controller to the other side of the room very taunting. He's an idiot. Of course they can't play - there's nothing to play. “I just have the system.” 

“Are you serious?” Jaehyun asks, although it's more of a sigh laced in disappointment. All Johnny can do is nod and mentally kick himself. He's pretty sure Jaehyun is also mentally kicking him. 

For a while they don't move and let the home screen torture them as they watch the logo fade and reappear at the top of the screen every few minutes. If Johnny’s ever felt depressed in his life, it's now. He feels like shit. He feels like being walked in on mid-masturbating, and not being able to get off afterwards. It's frustrating. He's frustrated. His excitement had been rekindled for nothing. 

“Well,” Jaehyun coughs after a good while has passed, picking up Johnny's controller and the TV remote, “At least I'm not so jealous of you anymore.” 

Johnny groans again, laying down properly and wiggling under the covers to face away from the TV. He can hear the static of Jaehyun turning it off, and he can soon after feel the bed give a little as Jaehyun joins him under the blanket.

“Move over, fatass,” he says, and although the bed is clearly too small for both of them to fully stretch out in, they don't complain. Johnny moves as far over as he can, and Jaehyun quickly gets comfy.

“Sorry we couldn't -” Johnny begins to say, but Jaehyun stops him.

“No, it's good. It probably would've made my headache worse. And made me even more insanely jealous.”

Johnny snorts and turns around to slap him on the shoulder, “I know you really wanted to play,” he says, and Jaehyun slaps him back.

“Maybe,” he says, and Johnny can hear him smiling a little, “But whatever. We’ll play when you get some games. I hope Skyrim is at the top of your list.”

“It's the only thing on my list so far,” Johnny yawns, listening as Jaehyun rustles around. Jaehyun is good at not being too annoying at night. 

“Good. Now get some sleep. You have class tomorrow.” 

“You do too, the fuck? Stop being my mom,” Johnny chastises, and Jaehyun laughs.

“Taeyong is your mom,” he says, “Not me.”

“Then what does that make you?” 

“Your older brother.” Jaehyun retorts, “Meaning I still have some authority over you.”

“You're younger than me,” Johnny points out.

Jaehyun yawns, “You're more of a child, though.”

“Shut up,” Johnny sticks out his tongue even though he's facing away from Jaehyun, knowing he'll get it anyway.

“No, you shut up,” Jaehyun throws back, probably also sticking out his tongue. Scratch that, probably not. He _is_ more mature, “and go the fuck to sleep.”

Johnny gets quiet, and it seems like no time passes before Jaehyun is snoring softly. It's not enough to bother Johnny, really, he's only awake because his mind won't stop eating at him.

He doesn't understand why his thoughts have to keep going back to Ten and the whole stupid ordeal, but they do. Relentlessly they do, swimming around in annoying circles that keep him awake. It's not until he sees the lighthouse clearing away the fog in the distance that he's able to find sleep.

After, of course, being a complete genius and whispering, “I’d sell my soul for Skyrim for the PlayBox 5.”

He's smiling devilishly to himself as he burrows into the blanket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten will be becoming a major character within the next chapter or two for those curious - sorry this is taking some time!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
